The story of chix neeth
by APEXELMO
Summary: Meet chix neeth an argonian whose family was killed by thalmor. Now three years after that he now drinks mead and gets woman and will do ANYTHING if the gold is good enough. Now robbed by a wench he will need to teach her a lesson but he might learn more himself. CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND CRUDE HUMOR.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up as I heard the screams of my tribe, people crying out "have mercy." I then heard a voice I knew what it was from it was a high elf he shouted "SPARE NO ONE...they all must die at the hand of the thalmor." I knew who these people where they were thalmor an elite squad of the aldmeri dominion. Thoughts ran through my head "why are here, what do they want, slaves, land, revenge for their dunmer cousins." I then came to the conclusion " I need to warn others I need to go to gideon. I started to tear my tent open and ran, ran the fastest I ever had. I knew most of my family was dead but that fueled my blood with pure hatred so when the fighting begins I could fight with more vengeance

**3 years later**

I woke up on the side of the road my back was sore and my vision was blurry. I was butt naked outside of the city walls with no gold left. " Great I knew I shouldn't of laided with those wenches. They were too pretty to be honest ones." I got up and walked over to the city. The guard named Plays-with-sticks said " chix where did your clothes go? I may of played with sticks as a child but those types of sticks." I said "Why the Xuth did i need to know that." I glared at him and shoved him aside. When I went into gideon every one in their straw huts were laughing at me. " I thought the kothringi went extinct for a reason" shouted someone. I just ignored them just like they ignored me about the thalmor invading. They just thought I was a crazy tribal teenager. Then I found my house It wasn't one of these crappy straw shacks it was a imperial built house. Like one of houses in the imperial city made of marble with a white gold coating. Well now the coating has rotted of and is festering with vines, moss, bird nests, and mold. But still it is my home and it is better than anyone in is piss poor city. I knocked on the door and yelled " OPEN THIS DOOR YOU DIRTY BACKSTABBING WHORE OR ELSE I WILL KICK IT OPEN MYSELF." No one answered so I kicked the door open. " COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE." I yelled. There is one thing tribals can do better than city folk we can taste the air and find our enemies much better. All argonians can do it but the tribal ones are more trained in it. So I tasted the air with my tongue they were upstairs so I came upstairs quietly. I came to my bedroom where they were. I kicked down the door and yelled " I WANT MY GOLD BACK YOU STUPID WHORE." They sprung up scared out of there minds. "what do mean master we did nothing." said the wench. "Then where is my gold and why am I naked!" I said. " I-I-I I don't know." she stuttered. I knew she was lying so I punched her in the face and threw her out the window. " Don't...ever...lie...to...me" I said. I went downstairs and went to my armory, thank sithis she didn't steal any of my...tools. I put on my wamasu skin armor and took my two swords and went outside. Went up to her and put my blade to her throat " Get my back by next week or else. If you forgot how much it was it was 1000 gold..."

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked away from her I felt anger and guilt, sure she took all my money but she was forced into the business. Still she shouldn't of took my money but then I heard her say

" I can give you your money if you do something for me."

"how did you heal yourself so fast?" I asked.

"I dabble in restoration magic." she answered.

"Ok then what do you need me to do?" I said.

" I need you to kill my boss Blood-scar."

It hit me in the face, Her boss was the most powerful person in all of murkmire...and I needed to kill him. " Ok then you first get some restoration robes on and will need to talk to my employer." "who is your employer?" she asked.

"that is for me to know and you to find out."

I then left to go to the pub as I was walking over their I saw a Piss skinned high elf. He look familiar like I saw him before, I then saw his badge. It was a golden eagle and symbol of the thalmor, I knew who this was, it was the man who killed my tribe. I then lunged toward him and wrapped my spiked gloves around his throat. I then yelled " YOU GOT SOME NERVE COMING BACK TO BLACK MARSH AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU PISSED SKINNED MONSTER!" Plays with sticks grabbed me back away from him,

sticks yelled " WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM CHIX!"

" He was the son of guar who slaughtered my people. I TOLD YOU THE THALMOR WOULD COME...now they're here to finish what happened during the second era."

The thalmor answered " what did we do in the second era...lizard."

"you took away the hist from us and tried to control the memic egg." ( If you don't know what the memic egg is. It allows the argonians to connect with the hist. Which in turn gives the argonians life force )

It then hit me in the face again I never even saw him I was in my tent. It was the pure rage that filled me and then I knew if this happened again I could get kicked out gideon. I said to the elf " Sir I am very sorry about what I did. My family was killed by the thalmor and thought you were the man who did it."

He then looked at me in shock. " when did this happen?" he asked

"three years ago, why do you ask?" I questioned

"well" he said "Three years ago a thalmor unit was found dead with tribe of dead argonians near the border of cyrodiil. My men were ripped to shreds but only marks on the argonians were sword cuts and arrows from a thalmor sword."

"So your men did kill my people." I remarked

" They were not ordered to kill any people or even to go into black marsh. What my question is what killed my men?" he asked

"Hackwings" I said. " They have beaks twice the size of their body and will rip you to shreds if they smell blood or anger them."

"Then why didn't they eat your people." he asked

"They are protected by the hist." I answered

"The what?" he asked

"The hist. It connects us to the marsh and all of the creatures in it. It has one mind and warns us of danger if needed and gives the argonians there gender, name, and personality." I answered

" so they give you all of your traits and power." he said

" yes, Like when the oblivion crisis happen the hist warned us about many years before so instead of oblivion invading us we invaded oblivion. Now if you excuse me I need to find someone." I said. I walked away not caring about his men glad that they died and I hope he dies too. After I walked for a couple of minutes I finally reached the pub. I went in and talked to my boss discussed what I was doing and left.

I went the front gate and saw her " so what are we going to do first."

"We need to find the naga resistance." she said

" freaking great."

To be continued


End file.
